Bad Boys: Konoha Streets
by Kazeem
Summary: Based on the Movie "Bad Boys" starring Will Smith and Martin Lawrence. Kiba and Naruto are both Police Ninjas that are investigating on a major drug lord who is suppliyng all the Streets Pushers. Will they discover his identity? Rated T for Languages


**BAD BOYS**

**-Based on the movie "Bad Boys" starring Will Smith and Martin Lawrence-**

**Hi evryone, this is my first story and i'm writing it cause i've enjoyed reading all these naruto Fanfictions, so i've asked myself: "Why Not?" Then here we are! :D**

**In this story, Naruto and Kiba are both members (Sergeants) of the KMP (Konoha Military Police), existed in the original manga/anime series as Uchiha's Clan Job. For more info, visit Wikipedia xD**

"Ding Dong"

-Who is it?  
>-It's me, Uzumaki Naruto, come on Kiba, we're late!<br>-Okay, just give me two seconds...

***Hours later ***

Naruto: Kiba, why don't we go for a drink? It's almost two hours that we patrol the park and there is nobody here ...

Kiba: Well, actually I'm thirsty ... okay let's go for a drink ...

***Two minutes later ***

Kiba: Ah, it was really a blessing that lemonade ... Hey Naruto ... Naruto?

*** Naruto stood still, looking at something in a nearby hill in the park ***

Kiba: Naruto, something wrong?  
>Naruto: Look there, on that hill ... What those three guys are doing over there?<br>Kiba: I don't know ... Shall we check?

*** A few moments later ***

Kiba: Hey, what are you ...

*** The three guys turn around quickly surprised by the two KMP Officers ***

First guy: Oh shit, KMP!  
>Second guy: Shit, run!<br>Third guy: Take this, you bastards!

*** The third guy throws a shuriken, easily deflected by Naruto ***

Naruto: Stop where you are, Konoaha Military Police, Stop! Shit, Kiba, stop them!  
>Kiba: Roger That<p>

*** Kiba throws three kunais at the legs of the three guys hitting the target ***

First guy: Ahh, fuck, my leg!

*** Naruto kicks one of them ***

Naruto: Ok, who are you? What were you doing on that hill? why did you attack us?

Second guy: Go fuck yourself, fucking cop

*** Naruto pressed with his foot the Kunai, still inside the guy's leg***

Second guy: AHW, fuck, you do not have the right to make me ... ahhhh!

Kiba: According to the law, this is a combat situation, we could also kill you if we want, right here, right now ... unless, you decide to talk ...

Third guy: Okay, okay, calm ... we are just common drug dealers ...

Naruto: What were you doing?

Second guy: We had buried a large consignment of drugs last night, on that hill. Then, we had come to take it with the intent to bring it into our hiding place ...

Kiba: From where and from who you got it?

First guy: A major supplier who lives just outside the village where he cultivates and refines the drug ... Marijuana ... Stuff we sell in various nightclubs or in the streets of Konoha

Kiba: What is the name of this "supplier "?

Second guy: I do not know .. but calls himself "The Cherry" .. we've never seen nor met him ... We leave the money in one place, and "The Cherry" send us drugs into our lair ... is all I can say ... We do not know anything but that ...

Naruto: "The Cherry" ... Strange name ...

Kiba: Ok, we bring you to the district, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer, attempted murder and drug dealing.

Naruto: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you in court ...You have the the right to a lawyer ...

*** The Next day ***

*** Kiba and Naruto are going around the city, patrolling the streets ***

Kiba: "Bad Boys, Bad Boys, watcha gonna do ..."

Naruto: "Watcha Gonna Do When They Come For You ..."

*** The two enter into a Ramen Shop ***

Naruto: Ayame Hi, how are you?

Ayame: Fine, thanks. What would you like?

Kiba: The usual, Ramen!

Ayame: Ok!

Naruto: Kiba, you discovered something about "The Cherry"?

Kiba: Not yet ... I think we should ask the ANBU if they have any information about it ...

*** A girl enters the Ramen Shop ... Pink hair, red dress ... Haruno Sakura, one of the best doctors in the city ***

Kiba: Hey Sakura!, Glad to see you. How are you?

Sakura: Fine thanks .. And you?

End Chapter 1

Hope you liked it :) My first Fanfic... I was wondering about the theme of my story, when i was listening to the"Bad Boys" song written by Bob Marley and performed by Inner Circle ...so i've got the idea... Why don't i make a story based on "Bad Boys" but setted in Konoha with Kiba and Naruto as members of the Konoha Military Police like Will Smith and Martin Lawrence in the Miami-PD? YAY!, Pls Review, and if you have, give me suggestion about it thx ;)

PS: The konoha military police was really founded in "Naruto" by the second hokage, and the members were all Uchiha's... Read Wikipedia for more information ;)


End file.
